Spirit of the Moon
by Wildheart75
Summary: This story involves a new set of warrior characters and the ones we all love from Erin Hunter. It takes place after the last hope and is about a cat named Stormpaw who goes on an amazing journey of self-discovery and adventure. She realizes that the truth has been hidden from her and she sets on a journey to find her father, while encountering new friends and dangers along the way!
1. Allegiances

Series: EYE OF THE STORM

WARRIORS

Book 1: SPIRIT OF THE MOON

**I've changed some of the story plot around so don't be mad if you're favorite character isn't mentioned, just enjoy the ride! :D Also I own none of the characters and story idea, just the stuff I came up with, let the story begin!**

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

LEADERBRAMBLESTAR-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY HOLLYLEAF-Black she-cat with green eyes

APPERENTICE, FIREPAW

MEDICINE CAT LEAFPOOL-light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

SQUIRRELFLIGHT-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Firepaw)

APPERENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW

CLOUDTAIL-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART-white she-cat with ginger patches

SORRELTAIL-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

BRACKENFUR-golden brown tabby tom

CINDERHEART-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW-golden brown tabby tom

BIRCHFALL-light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING-white she-cat with green eyes

APPERENTICE, FREEPAW

BERRYNOSE-cream colored tom

HAZELTAIL-small gray-and-white she-cat

POPPYFROST- tortoiseshell she-cat

DOVEWING-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Freepaw and Frostpaw)

LIONBLAZE-Orange Tabby tom with amber eyes.

APPERENTICE,RAVENPAW

IVYPOOL-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

APPERENTICE,FROSTPAW

FOXLEAP-reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD-white she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE-very pale gray tom with black stripes

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

SPOTTEDPAW-spotted golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

FREEPAW-pale gray tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail, one white forepaw and blue eyes

RAVENPAW-Black tom with amber eyes

FIREPAW-ginger tom with blue eyes

FROSTPAW-dark-gray she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

SUNFLOWER-white she-cat, with orange and black spots (more orange than black). She is the mother of, Emberkit, a black tom, with white and orange spots, and green eyes. Stormkit, silver tabby she-cat with a white nose-muzzle, chest-belly, and dark blue eyes.

FERNCLOUD-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

DAISY-cream long-furred she-cat from Horseplace

HONEYFERN-light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Spottedpaw, Robinkit, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, and Whitekit, White she-cat with amber eyes)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

GRAYSTRIPE-long-haired gray tom

MILLE-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

DUSTPELT-dark brown tabby tom

WINDCLAN

LEADER ONESTAR-dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY ASHFOOT-gray she-cat

MEDICINE CATKESTRELFLIGHT-mottled gray tom

APPERENTICE, MOSSPAW

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

CROWFEATHER-dark gray tom

APPERENTICE, HAWKPAW

OWLWHISKER-light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, WHISKERPAW (light brown tom)

NIGHTCLOUD-black she-cat

GORSETAIL-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR-ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING-brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

EMBERFOOT-gray tom with two dark paws

SEDGEWHISKER-light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL-dark gray she cat

SUNSTRIKE-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

WHISKERPAW -light brown tom

BOULDERPAW-large pale gray tom

BLACKPAW -white tom with black spots on is hip, a long black tail, a black head and green eyes

HAWKPAW- dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

MOSSPAW- grey-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with green eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

WHITETAIL-small white she-cat (mother of Blackpaw, Snowkit (white she-cat with amber eyes), and Eaglekit (light brown tabby tom)

HEATHERTAIL-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(mother of Hawkpaw, Mosspaw, and Ravenkit (black she-cat with amber eyes)

RIVERCLAN

LEADERMISTYSTAR- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY REEDWHISKER-black tom

MEDICINE CATMOTHWING-dappled golden she-cat

APPERENTICE, WILLOWSHINE (gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat

MINTFUR-light gray tabby tom

TROUTFOOT-pale gray tabby she-cat

ICEWING- white she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL-dark gray she-cat

APPERENTICE, OAKPAW

MOSSYFUR-brown-and-white she-cat

PEBBLEFOOT-mottled dray tom

APPERENTICE, CREEKPAW

ROBINWING-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

GRASSPELT-light brown tom

DUSKFUR-brown tabby she-cat

MOSSPELT-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

APPERENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

CREEKPAW- (blue-gray she-cat with green eyes)

OAKPAW-(dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

ELDERS (former warriors or queens now retired)

DAPPLENOSE-mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL- ginger-and-white tom

SHADOWCLAN

LEADERBLACKSTAR-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

DEPUTYROWANCLAW-ginger tom

MEDICINE CATFLAMETAIL- ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Nightshade-black she-cat with red spots on her pelt.

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

OAKFUR-small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT- black tom

FERRETFUR-cream-and-gray tom

TOADFOOT-dark brown tom

APPLEFUR-mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST-black-and-white tom

TAWNYPELT-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

TIGERHEART-dark brown tabby tom

REDWILLOW-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

PINEFUR-black she-cat

STARLINGWING- ginger tom

KINKFUR- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

DAWNPELT- cream-furred she-cat (mother of Whitepaw and Flamekit)

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

SNOWBIRD-pure-white she-cat (mother of Blizzardpaw and Sagekit)

ELDERS (former warriors or queens now retired)

LITTLECLOUD- very small tabby tom (former medicine cat)

SNAKETAIL-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_The moon was high in the night sky, shinning down on the cats below._ They were all gathered in the clearing, waiting for the birth of the new kits. Inside the nursery, Ebonyclaw was pacing frantically beside his mate.

"It's ok, you're doing great", he mewed, trying to comfort his mate while she struggled to push. The medicine cat; was standing next to her, making sure there were no complications with the birthing.

"Ready, on my signal push as hard as you can…now!" With all her strength, his mate struggled to push out the little kit inside her. "Just one more push, you're almost done". With another strong push, she gave birth to her first kit. "You're doing great, one kit to go. Ready? Push!" and with one final push, she gave birth to her second kit. Quickly, the Medicine Cat grabbed the second kit, nipped open the sack and pushed the kit next to her mother's belly.

"How are they? Are they ok?"

"They're beautiful, what are you going to name them?" Ebonyclaw's mate leaned forward to look at her kits suckling at her belly. The first kit had piercing green eyes, and the second kit with dark blue eyes.

"I'm not sure what to name them" His mate mewed unsure. "What do you think we should name them?" Ebonyclaw walked over, nervous at seeing his kits for the first time, but also overwhelmed with joy.

"They're beautiful!" he whispered to her, "and whatever you what to call them is fine with me, we can decide later if you want". Ebonyclaw flicked his tail, signalling for the Medicine Cat to leave him and his mate alone with their kits. With a nod of her head, she backed out of the nursery and headed for her den. As she left, Ebonyclaw could hear the roar of questions coming from outside the nursery, "Is everything, ok? How many kits were there?" Ebonyclaw didn't care; all he wanted to do was lie down next to his mate and kits. The sound of his mate purring next to him was soothing; he could hear that her breathing had slowed and that she was fast asleep. Looking down at his kits and resting his head, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ebonyclaw woke-up startled, his mate and his kits had vanished and he could hear the sound of screeching cats coming from outside the nursery. He ran out of the nursery as fast as he to see that the clearing was swarming with battling cats. His clan mates were being slaughtered by the invading animals, but these weren't ordinary animals. Ebonyclaw looked closer at one of the invading animals, "Is that a dog?" Ebonyclaw looked around; he could see more dogs filing into the clearing, all his clan mates were being destroyed. "A new battle begins; the clan must be ready for what is to come." Ebonyclaw turned around and saw Firestar standing behind him, is orange fur shinning in the moonlight. Firestar was staring at him with so much intensity he couldn't move. "_A new darkness shall rise; an old truce will be broken, and only the eye of the storm can see what is to come_." "What do you mean Firestar? Are you saying the camp will be attacked by dogs?" Suddenly all the fighting in the clearing stopped; and a loud screech rang through the camp, forcing all the dogs retreat in fear.

"Only the eye of the storm can see what is to come" Firestar repeated, and he slowly started to vanish in the moonlight. "Find the eye of the storm, save the clans."

"Firestar, wait! What do you mean?" but Firestar had already vanished. All around him voices were repeating the strange prophecy, "_A new darkness shall rise; an old truce will be broken, and only the eye of the storm can see what is to come_." Ebonyclaw was left alone in the darkness listen to this strange prophecy, looking up into the moonlight he thought to himself, _what did he mean, find the eye of the storm?_


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Come on Stormkit, wake up!" Stormkit opened her eyes to see her brother, Emberkit, standing over her, his green eyes glimmering in the sun light.

"Come on, Spottedpaw's showing Robinkit and Whitekit fighting moves! If we don't hurry we might miss it!" Stormkit jumped to her paws, excited to see fighting moves for the first time, Sunflower rarely let them leave the nursery. Stormkit and her brother were only born a moon ago and their den mates, Robinkit and Whitekit, were born only four moons earlier. In one more moon Robinkit and Whitekit will be made apprentices, leaving Stormkit and Emberkit alone in the nursery.

"Come on slow poke! Race you outside!" Stormkit dashed out of the nursery, trying to keep up with her brother. Even though they were born at the same time, Emberkit was already almost as big as Robinkit and had lots of muscle. _One day he'll be a strong warrior_, Stormkit thought to her-self.

"Where are you to going?" Stormkit and Emberkit skidded to a halt just outside the nursery and looked back to see their mother, Sunflower, stirring in her nest.

"We were just going out to explore, if that's ok" Stormkit pleaded.

"Well ok, I guess I can't keep you to in here forever. Just make sure you to stay together and don't bother any of the warriors."

"Don't worry mom, we won't" Stormkit mewed as he was heading out of the nursery.

"Wait for your brother!" Sunflower called after her.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine and if she gets into any trouble I'll fix it." Emberkit called over his shoulders as she raced out after her brother,

Once she was out of the nursery, Stormkit was overwhelmed. She had never seen anything like it before. The camp was huge, warriors were everywhere, and she could see, Lionblaze, sitting in the middle of the clearing organizing the hunting patrols for the afternoon. The dawn patrol was just returning when the first hunting patrol was sent out. This was the first time Stormkit was let out of the nursery; everything was so new to her. She recognized Bramblestar's scent right away, remembering it from when he visited the nursery. He was heading towards Thornclaw, who was leading the dawn patrol. Stormkit guessed he wanted to know if the patrol had come across anything. Stormkit never felt so free in her life, the camp was huge and filled with so many strange smells. Stormkit looked around the clearing trying to pin point where Robinkit, Whitekit, and her brother was. She was so focused on the camp she didn't even notice her brother run ahead of her. Soon enough she spotted them sitting underneath Highledge watching a beautiful spotted golden tabby she-cat demonstrating fighting moves. _That must be Spottedpaw!_ As, Stormkit made her way down from the nursery to join her den mates, she found her-self tripping over her short legs. _Ugh! I hate how short my legs are. I wish they were as long as my brother's_.

"Hey, there you are Stormkit! I was wondering when you were going to join us." Emberkit mewed bounding over to her. "This is Spottedpaw, she's been teaching us the hunter's crouch. Spottedpaw, this is my sister Stormkit. It's her first time out of the nursery!" _It's yours too! Mouse-brain! Moonkit thought annoyingly._"Hi Stormkit, it's finally nice to meet you. Would you like to see how the hunters crouch is done?" Before Stormkit could reply, Spottedpaw was already getting into position.

"See it's easy, you just have to make sure you keep your body close to the ground, but don't touch the ground or you could make noise and scare the prey. Then make sure your tail is down and as still as possible. Once you're in position you focus on your prey, wait for the right moment and ATTACK!" As quick as a fox, Spottedpaw pounced of a leaf then tossed it in the air and swiped it with her forepaw.

"WOW! That was so cool! Can you do that again?"

"Ya, can you?" Robinkit and Emberkit looked like they thought Spottedpaw was the coolest cat in the world. Stormkit could care less. She was more interested in learning fighting moves. Like the ones warriors used in battle. But she knew that no one would show her till she was at least six-moons old. Instead, Stormkit decided to explore camp. She wanted to see where everything was and meet everyone in the camp. Quietly, Stormkit slipped away from her brother and her den mates and headed towards the entrance of the camp. Just to the right of the entrance, Stormkit noticed a den. It smelled like the forest, a combination of leaves and berries. _This must be the medicine cat den!_ Curious, Stormkit walked up to the den and poked her head through the entrance to the den. Stormkit was anxious to see the medicine cat; she had heard stories about her helping Sunflower with her kitting but never actually got to meet her. Stormkit entered the den; it was full of herbs and full of strange smells.

"Hey! What are you doing? You know you can't go in there."Stormkit turned around and saw a cat standing at the entrance to the den. _This cat doesn't look big enough to be a warrior, she must be an apprentice._

"Well, who are you and what are you doing in here?" The strange cat walked into the den and approached Stormkit. Now that the cat was closer, Stormkit could see that she was a pale gray cat and had four white paws with dark blue eyes.

"My name's Frostpaw and I could ask you the same question. Don't you know kits aren't allowed to play in the Medicine Cat Den!"

"I wasn't playing! I was exploring!" Stormkit puffed out her chest and stared Frostpaw in the eye's. "And I'm no kit! One day I'll be a Warrior!"

"Haha, I love your courage little kit but if you keep breaking the rules you'll never be a warrior. Now come on let's get you back to the nursery." With a flick of her tail, Frostpaw turned around to lead Stormkit out of the den. "Oh and what's your name?"

"My name's Stormkit and I want to keep exploring!"

"You can explore later, right now I'm going to take you back to your mother." Stormkit hung her head and followed Frostpaw back to the entrance of the den. Still curious, Stormkit looked back, just to see what the den was like. Stormkit could see at the back of the den a tiny pool of water with moss around it and to the right of it an area that looked like it was used for the sick cats to sleep in.

"Come on Stormkit! We should go before…"

"What are you doing in here?!" Startled, Stormkit turned around to see a beautiful light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes standing behind her.

"Are you the medicine cat?" Stormkit faced the newcomer with courage; she puffed out her chest and raised her head in hopes of making her-self look bigger.

"Yes, I am and what are you doing in here! Did you eat anything? Does Sunflower know you're in here" The questions were overwhelming Stormkit, and suddenly she felt very small and scared.

"Don't worry Leafpool, she was just exploring and I stopped her before she could eat something."

"Thank you Frostpaw but I would like to hear Stormkit say it." Narrowing her eyes Leafpool gazed down at Stormkit, with so much intensity it made Stormkit flinch.

"I didn't eat anything! Honest! Your den, it smelled so weird, I was curious." Stormkit mewed looking down, shifting at her paws. Stormkit looked up to see the seriousness left Leafpool's gaze and she let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good; I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You know it's dangerous to eat stuff you don't know and next time you go exploring make sure someone is with you" The medicine cat sounded serious, but Stormkit noticed that some of her worry had lifted from her expression.

"Well, I was with my brother but I slipped away from him and decided to go exploring by-myself but then Frostpaw found me."  
"It's good that she found you. You shouldn't go wondering off on your own, now it's getting late, come, I'll take you back to the nursery. Thank you for your help Frostpaw, you should go see if Ivypool needs you to do anything." Flicking her tail in acknowledgement Frostpaw left the den, Leafpool following behind her. Stormkit followed Leafpool out of the medicine cat den. She lost track of how much time had gone by while she was in Leafpool's den. When she started her adventure it was almost sun-high, now the sun was starting to disappear behind the tree line. _This is so embarrassing,_ Stormkit thought to her-self. _Having to be escorted back to the nursery by the medicine cat! My denmates are never going to let me forget this! Especially my brother!_By the time her and Leafpool reached the nursery Emberkit, Robinkit, and Cloudkit were already there.

"Stormkit!" Her mother's worried mew sounded from inside the nursery.

"There you are! I was so worried about you! I thought I told you to stay with your brother." Her mother's worry was so strong you could smell it a mile away.

"It's ok Sunflower, Stormkit just went for a little adventure inside the medicine cat den but she's fine. She didn't eat anything." Stormkit was starting to feel more and more embarrassed with every second that went by. Even her littermate and denmates were staring at her now.

"Thank you for looking after her Leafpool, I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble."

"Don't worry about it Sunflower, now you get some rest Stormkit and maybe I'll see you tomorrow." With a flick of her tail, Leafpool waved good-bye and left the nursery; leaving Stormkit to deal with her mother.

"Just what do you think you were doing Stormkit! You had us all worried sick! Promise me you won't do that again."

"Ok mom, I promise."

"Oh go easy on her Sunflower, after all kits will be kits."

"I guess your right Honeyfern, you and I got into our fair share of trouble when we were kits." Sunflower purred with amusement in her mew. Turning to Stormkit she added,

"Now go to sleep, it's getting late and I don't want you disturbing Robinkit and Whitekit. Honeyfern just got them to sleep." With a flick of her tail to signal acknowledgement, Stormkit followed her mother to her nest and went to sleep. Honeyfern was in the nest next to Sunflower, with her kits, Robinkit and Whitekit. Honeyfern's mate, Berrynose, occasionally comes to visit Honeryfern and their kits; when he isn't showing off to his den mates or off hunting. As Stormkit closed her eyes, she felt tiredness washing over her. She hadn't realized how tired she really was until now.

"Sunflower, Cindreheart, Honeyfern, Ferncloud, Daisy? Is it ok if I change your bedding?"

"Yes, of course Freepaw. We were just starting to get up anyways" Ferncloud yawed, stretching in her nest. Ferncloud and Daisy share the nursery with Honeyfern and Sunflower, Cinderheart had moved in last night after Stormkit fell asleep. Although Ferncloud and Daisy don't have any kits of their own anymore, they decided to stay and help the new Queens with their kits. As Freepaw started to make her way around the nursery, Honeyfern started to wake her kits.

"Robinkit, Whitekit, time to wake up."

Groggily, Robinkit and Whitekit started to wake up.

"Ok, Come on Whitekit; let's see if we can find Spottedpaw, maybe she can show us more fighting moves."

"Just make sure you don't get into trouble!" Honeyfern called after them.

After Robinkit and Whitekit left, Sunflower bent down and started nuzzling Emberkit and Stormkit.

"Come on my sweets, time to wake up."

Stormkit smelled her mother's sweet scent wrap around her. Slowly, she started to open her eyes and sit up. She noticed that Robinkit and Whitekit had already left the nursery and one of the apprentices had started cleaning out the den.

"Sunflower, who is that?" Stormkit mewed curiously.

"Oh that's Freepaw. She's here to clean out our old bedding and put in some fresh bedding, Freepaw, have you met my kits, Emberkit and Stormkit?"

"No I haven't." Freepaw stopped what she was doing and put the old bedding she was holding by the nursery entrance, than made her way over to meet Emberkit and Stormkit.

"Hi" she mewed cheerfully.

"It's nice to finally meet you two. I heard yesterday was your first day out of the nursery. How was it?"

Emberkit was the first to respond.

"It was great! Spottedpaw was showing us the hunters crouch. I think I've almost mastered it." Emberkit started to crouch down and was showing Freepaw his hunter's crouch. Freepaw and Sunflower exchanged amused glances.

"That's very good. You'll make an excellent hunter one day!" Freepaw mewed enthusiastically.

"What about you Stormkit? How was your first day out of the nursery?"

Stormkit was too embarrassed to reply. She looked down while shuffling her paws.

"Umm…It was fun. I got to see the camp and I met Leafpool. I can't wait for today though! Emberkit and I are going to do some more exploring and Thornclaw said he'd let us taste mouse if we're really good!"

"Wow! That does sound like an adventurous day! I'd love to stay and talk more but I have to finish changing the bedding and see if my mentor has anything else for me to do. I'll see you guys later." Freepaw grabbed the last of the dirty bedding and headed out of the nursery, into the clearing. As Freepaw left, Thornclaw walked into the nursery.

"Hi everyone, how are my favorite little warriors."

"Thornclaw!" Embertkit and Stormkit bounded over, tackling him. Thornclaw fell to the ground, rolling over with the two kits pouncing on him.

"Ha, we got you! Stormkit mewed with triumph.

"Ok, ok, you've beaten me. No one can beat the two great warriors, Emberkit and Stormkit!"

Emberkit and Stormkit looked up at their father, pride swelling through them.

"As a reward for your victory; your first piece of fresh kill." Thornclaw rolled over and walked out of the nursery. He returned holding something in his mouth.

"MOUSE!" Emberkit and Stormkit squeaked with excitement.

Sunflower stood up and walked over to her kits, giving each one a big lick on the forehead.

"Now what do you say to your father?" Both kits looked up at Thornclaw, pulsing with the excitement of trying mouse for the first time, "Thank-you Thornclaw. You're the best father ever!" Hungrily, both Emberkit and Stormkit knelt down beside the mouse and started eating.

"Mmm…this is amazing!" Stormkit mewed through a mouthful of mouse.

"Can you show us how you caught it?" Stormkit mewed looking up at her father.

"Yes, can you!" Emberkit joined in.

"Not until you're at least six moons, then I'll teach you all I know. For now, how about I show you two the camp."

"Yes! That would be awesome! Can we Sunflower? Stormkit mewed, turning to face her.

"Well ok, but make sure you have them back by sun-down."

"Don't worry", Thornclaw mewed to his mate. "I'll have them back before you know it."

With a flick of his tail, Thornclaw led his kits out of the nursery. Stormkit stood at the entrance of the nursery, looking down at all the cats in the middle of the clearing. I can't wait to be like them, a Warrior! Defending my clan and hunting for the weak, so much freedom! I can't wait until I'm an apprentice!

"Stormkit, are you coming?"

"Huh, what? Oh! Yes I'm coming." Stormkit noticed that Thornclaw and her brother had already made their way from the clearing to the center of the camp, talking to other cats. As fast as she could, she ran down and skidded to a halt, crashing into her brother.

"Hey!" Emberkit mewed in surprise, "You did that on purpose!" Emberkit lashed his tail in annoyance.

"Did not! You were just in my way, like you are right now." Stormkit shoved her brother aside and sat next to Thornclaw.

"Hey!" Emberkit launched himself at his sister and they started tossing and turning in the dirt, getting under the other cats paws.

"That is quite enough!" Stormkit and Emberkit stopped and looked up at their father shocked at the harshness in his mew. "I am ashamed of you two, you know better than that! If you're going to act like kits than maybe I should send you right back to the nursery!" Thornclaw mewed, lashing his tail in annoyance.

"What! But that's not fair! Emberkit started it!" Stormkit mewed.

"No I didn't! You were the one who crashed into me!"

"I don't care who started it, both of you will stop this nonsense or both of you will be spending the day in the nursery with your mother!"

"Oh Thornclaw, don't be so hard on them, after all it is only their second time out of the nursery." Hollyleaf mewed walking over to them. Thornclaw hung his head in embarrassment and Stormkit and Emberkit looked up in surprise at being defended by the clan deputy. "You two must be Emberkit and Stormkit" She mewed happily. "So, how do you two like being outside the nursery?" Stormkit and her brother looked at each other, stunned that their clan deputy was talking to them.

"It's amazing!" Stormkit mewed, "we haven't been able to see the whole camp yet but so far it's unbelievable!"

"Ya, and Spottedpaw showed us the hunter crouch yesterday! It was so cool; I think she did it like this..." Emberkit mewed crouching down then pouncing on a leaf in front of him. Hollyleaf gave a purr of amusement and turned his attention back to Thornclaw.

"Those are fine kits you have; they'll make fine warriors one day." Thornclaw gave his chest a couple of quick embarrassed licks.

"Thanks…speaking of kits, how's Cinderheart, I heard she's close to kitting."

"She's great! I can't wait for those kits to be born. Lionblaze tried to convince her to move into the nursery when Sunflower did, but she refused to abandon her warrior duties. The only thing he could get her to compromise on was only helping with the medicine cat duties then Leafpool finally put her foot down and forced her into the nursery." Hollyleaf gave a purr of amusement, "My brother will have his hands full when those kits are born."

"You can say that again." Lionblaze mewed as he approached.

"Dad, you said you were going to show us the camp!" Stormkit mewed in annoyance.

"Ok, ok come on you two, let`s go visit Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Mille in the Elder`s Den." Nodding his head to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, he nudged his two kits towards the Elders Den, which was located right beside the Warrior`s Den, under a Beech Tree. Stormkit ran ahead and skidded to a halt right in front of the entrance. _This is the Elder's Den? It smells so weird? I wonder if they're still able to clean them-selves and how old you have to be to enter the Elders Den?_

"Who's there?" Stormkit jumped, surprised that they even heard her coming.

"It's Stormkit."

"Oh! Come in, come in. We love having kits coming to visit us." Stormkit entered their den slowly; nervous to find out what was inside the den.

"Welcome, I'm Graystripe. This is my mate Mille beside me and that's Dustpelt in the far back corner of the den." Graystripe pointed to his den mates with a flick of his tail. "Dustpelt's sleeping so we should try to be quite. Come sit down, we don't get too many kits visiting us lately." Stormkit sniffed the air than slowly made her way over to sit beside Graystripe and Mille.

"I'm surprised you heard me coming, I thought Elders had…well…"

"Bad hearing," Graystripe gave a purr of amusement. "No, we may be old but we're not deaf." He mewed grinning.

"Stormkit…Stormkit…you in there?"

"Uh, oh, dad. I was supposed to wait for him outside."

"It's ok; we've all gotten into our fair share of trouble." Graystripe mewed with a sympathetic glance. "Don't worry Thornclaw, she's with me and Mille." Thornclaw walked into the den with Emberkit following close behind.

"There you are Stormkit, I thought I told you to wait for me" Thornclaw mewed settling down between Graystripe and Stormkit. With a flick of his tail, he signaled for Emberkit to come and join them. Without waiting for an answer, Thornclaw turned his attention to Graystripe and Mille. "I'm sorry if she disturbed you."

"Don't worry about it; we were already awake when she came into the den." Mille mewed nudging her head against Graystripe's chest.

"Speak for yourself!" Mewed Dustpelt rousing from his mossy bed. "Who can get any sleep with you all gabbing so loudly!"

"Oh come on Dustpelt, we weren't that loud. You're just a light sleeper." Graystripe mewed teasingly.

"Come and join us Dustpelt, there's a seat right beside me." Mille mewed cheerfully, signaling him over with her tail.

"Alright, I might as well now that I'm awake." Slowly, Dustpelt got up from his nest and made his way over to where the others were sitting, near the entrance of the den and sat down between Mille and Emberkit. "Well, who do we have here," He mewed looking down at the two kits.

"I'm Emberkit! Thornclaw said he was going show my sister and me around the camp today and we decided to come visit you."

"Well isn't that nice, we haven't had visitors in a while, what's your sister's name?" He mewed glancing over at Stormkit. Stormkit caught his gaze and quickly looked away.

"My name's Stormkit, I was hoping to hear some stories actually. I heard that elders were known for their great story telling." She looked up glancing between Graystripe, Millie, and Dustpelt. They all looked at each other, unsure at first then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sure, I've been dying to tell a good story." Graystripe mewed ginning. "Did you two want to hear about the Great Battle between Star Clan and the Dark Forest, and how the Clans were caught in the middle of it!" Stormkit and Emberkit looked up at Graystripe, excited to hear the story of how the Clans had to fight for their survival.

"I'll take your excited eyes as a yes than. Ok, well, have you too heard of the great leader Firestar! How he sacrificed his last life to save our clan!"

"Firestar! The Firestar!" Stormkit and Emberkit gazed at Graystripe in amazement.

"He was my best friend you know, he and I got into all sorts of trouble. We helped cats in other clans; lied and I took a mate from another clan."

"Really?! Wow!"

"That wasn't your finest moment if you ask me."

"Hush Dustpelt, let Graystripe tell the story."

"Thank you Mille, now where was I…ah yes, I remember now! Firestar and I were the best of friends, nothing could separate us. He led our clan through the toughest times and used every one of his lives to protect this clan. The battle with the Dark Forest was the toughest battle we ever faced as a clan but there were three cats Starclan chose to protect us by granting them special powers. Their names were Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather."

"Really, Lionblaze and Dovewing, what are their powers? Who was Jayfeather?" Stormkit mewed confused.

"You want to know what their powers are. You should ask them yourself, as for Jayfeather, he was the Medicine Cat after Leafpool decided to retire from her position…"

"Why did she do that?"

"Easy, one question at a time, now where was I. Ah yes, Jayfeather was a very different cat, because he was born blind. But had the ability to see and walk in other cats dreams, this allowed him to know who was working with the Dark Forest and who wasn't. He died in that battle, trying to save his mother, Leafpool, from and attack from one of the Dark Forest cats. He lies in Starclan now but he has never been forgotten for what he did for this clan. As for the rest of the battle, it was tough, everyone had to fight, Queens, elders, apprentices, everyone. Thankfully we didn't have any kits during the battle. Firestar fought fiercely and bravely, he died at the hands of his old nemesis Tigerclaw, but he returned as a Starclan spirit and destroyed Tigerclaw once and for all. One by one, the Dark Forest cats were being destroyed and all by working as a team were we able to win."

"That was the battle? Didn't more cats die?" Stormkit asked curiously.

"Well yes," Graystripe mewed with sorrow in his mew. "But I don't want to give you kits nightmares; the point of this story is to always have faith and trust your clan mates, and if you train hard you both of you will become great warriors one day."

"Really!" Both Stormkit and Emberkit mewed, looking at each other in amazement.

"Come on you two, it's getting late. You should both be with your mother now."

"Awww…but dad, you said we could explore the camp."

"Now Stormkit, part of being a good warrior is learning to listen to your seniors and doing what you're told." Millie mewed sympathetically.

"I guess…"

"Come on you two." With a nudge, Thornclaw pushed Stormkit and Emberkit towards the den entance.

"Bye, Graystripe, Mille, and Dustpelt. Can we come back tomorrow and hear more stories." Stormkit called over her shoulder.

"Sure, come by anytime." Graystripe mewed back.

Outside of the Elders Den, Stormkit saw Thornclaw heading towards the Nursery with Emberkit. She looked up into the sky and saw the sun starting to disappear behind the trees.

"Come on Stormkit, it's time for bed." Thornclaw mewed from the Nursery entrance.

"Coming!" Stormkit ran inside the Nursery, nearly crashing into Robinkit and Cloudkit as they slept.

"Careful!"

"Sorry Sunflower" Before settling into her nest, Stormkit went up to Thornclaw and wished him good night before he left the Nursery. She curled into her nest beside her brother and Sunflower and closed her eyes" _What an interesting story, but I hope the Clans never have to go through that again!_


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Stormkit woke in her nest, no one was there. _Where did everyone go?_

"Sunflower, Emberkit, Thornclaw, anyone?" Stormkit stepped outside the nursery to see clouds covering the Thunderclan camp. Lightning lit up the sky and claps of thunder sounded just before every flash. _What's going on? Where is everyone!_The howling winds were so strong it almost blew Stormkit off her feet; suddenly she heard growling come from behind her, inside the Nursery. "W…w…who's there? Show your-self!" The growling grew louder and louder, then suddenly something jumped out and landed right on top of Stormkit. "Help, help, get it off me!" The weight of the strange beast held her down and she could smell its stinky breath fill her nostrils and its drool landed on her forehead. "Someone help me!"

"Stormkit, Stormkit, wake up!"

"Huh, what!"

"Are you ok? You were mewing and kicking in your sleep." Shaken, Stormkit sat up in her nest. Sunflower bent down and started licking Stormkit's forehead. "It's ok; it was just a bad dream." Her mother's mew comforted her, but she couldn't the image of that horrible beast out of her head. _What was that thing, maybe Graystripe's story gave me nightmares after all._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." The sound of Bramblestar's meow woke Stormkit from her thoughts. She could already hear cats starting to gather around outside the nursery.

"Can we go and watch Sunflower! Please! I want to know who's going to mentor Robinkit and Whitekit!" Embertkit mewed, jumping around Sunflower like a rabbit. Stormkit was so focused on her dream; she almost forgot that today was the day that Robinkit and Whitekit became apprentices, leaving Stormkit and Emberkit only ones in the nursery until Cinderheart has kitted. _Their so lucky! I can't wait till I'm apprenticed, but that's another four moons away._ Stormkit thought with a bit of jealousy, but she was still happy for her den mates and she wanted to see the ceremony as much as her brother.

"Ok" Sunflower mewed, "but both of you must promise to keep quiet and stay beside me in front of the nursery."

"Yes Sunflower, we promise" Stormkit and Emberkit mewed. With a flick of her tail, Sunflower signaled for them to follow out of the nursery. Stormkit followed her mother out of the nursery; she could see all the cats were sitting beneath Highledge. Stormkit could see Spottedpaw and Freepaw were sitting together at the back of the gathered cats, near the entrance to the camp. She spotted Leafpool was sitting just outside the Medicine Cat den and her father, Thornclaw, was sitting beside Graystripe in front of the Elder's Den. Stormkit finally spotted Robinkit and Whitekit sitting at the bottom of Highledge with their mother, Honeyfern, licking their fur so it wasn't sticking out in all places. Suddenly Stormkit felt something brush the fur on her back and she looked up see that her mother was signaling for her to sit and watch. Bramblestar was beginning the ceremony.

"Robinkit, Whitekit" The Thunderclan leader called the up. Honerfern gave them an encouraging nod and both kits raced up the Highledge.

"This is a great day for Thunderclan" Bramblestar continued. "By naming apprentices we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong." Bramblestar flick his tail for Robinkit to approach him. "Robinkit, from now until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Robinpaw. Poppyfrost, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Robinpaw's mentor." With a flick of his tail, Bramblestar signaled for Poppyfrost to come up onto Highledge. "I know you will pass on your strength and wisdom to Robinpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan." With a nod of her head, Poppyfrost walked over to Robinpaw and bent her head to touch noses with her new apprentice. All around the clearing, the clan cats were cheering the new apperentice's name.

"Robinpaw, Robinpaw, Robinpaw!" Bramblestar raised his tail quiet the clan and both Poppyfrost and her new apprentice made their way down Highledge to stand next to Honeyfern. Instead of flicking his tail to signal for Whitekit to approach, Bramblestar signaled to Leafpool. Leafpool climbed up Highledge and sat next to her clan leader. All the cats in the clearing were starting to look confused but Bramblestar signaled them to keep quiet with the flick of his tail then nodded to Leafpool to speak. Leafpool nodded back the addressed the clan.

"Cat's of Thunderclan, as you know I will not be around forever and the loss of my previous apprentice, Jayfeather, was a tremendous loss to the clan". Stormkit noticed that at the mention of Jayfeather's name, Lionblaze was giving Leafpool an angry stare and the clan was looking down in silence; honoring Jayfeather's name. Ignoring Lionblaze's hostility, Leafpool continued. "So it's time I took on another apprentice. I have chosen a cat who I feel has shown an interest in the ways of the Medicine Cat and wishes to be my apprentice. The new Medicine Cat apprentice will be Whitekit." Bramblestar stepped forward to address Whitekit.

"Whitekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafpool?"

"Yes, Bramblestar" Leafpool stepped forward to address her new apprentice.

"Then at half-moon you must travel to the Moonpool, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Bramblestar stepped forward and nodded his head to Leafpool.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you." Leafpool nodded her head in acknowledgement to Bramblestar and bent down to touch noses with her new apprentice. The clan started to cheer the new apprentice's name.

"Whitekit, Whitekit, Whitekit." Both Leafpool and Whitepaw made their way down Highledge and headed towards the Medicine Cat den. Bramblestar flicked his tail and headed back to his den to signal that the clan meeting had come to an end. Almost immediately the clan started to disperse and went back to their regular duties. Lionblaze made his way down from Highledge and started organizing the hunting and afternoon border patrols. Stromkit had lost track of time since the ceremony had started. When the ceremony had started it was Sun-high, now the sun was starting to disappear behind the tree line. Sunflower stood up and started to head towards where Honeyfern and Berrynose were sitting. _They be congratulating Robinpaw on her apprenticeship, and Cloudpaw must still be in the Medicine Cat den,_ Stormkit thought to herself. Sunflower flicked her tail, signaling for Stormkit and Emberkit to follow.

"I can't wait; soon we'll be up there, being welcomed as the newest apprentices to ThunderClan!" Stormkit mewed staring up at Highledge.

"I know I can't wait either!" Stormkit mewed "but we still have to wait another four moons" Stormkit sighed looking at her paws.

"Don't worry; time will pass before we know it!" Emberkit gave Stormkit an affectionate shove and ran ahead to congratulate Robinpaw. _He's so patient. He'll be a wise warrior one day._

"Hi Stormkit!" Stormkit turned around to see Freepaw and Spottedpaw were running over to her. "Wasn't that a cool ceremony? Honestly, I wasn't surprised when Leafpool announced that Cloudpaw would be her new apprenticed." Spottedpaw mewed boastfully. "She was always looking in the den and following Leafpool like a lost kitten."

"I think it's great she's the new medicine cat apprentice. I do miss Jayfeather but the way he looked at you it was almost like he could actually see you! Sometimes it was like he was looking through you." Freepaw shuttered just thinking about it. _Jayfeather, he did so much for this clan. I wonder if he's happy in Starclan._ Snapping out of her thoughts, Stormkit noticed Whitepaw emerge from the Medicine Cat Den with Leafpool.

"I'm going to see Whitepaw and congratulate her"

"Ok, see you later Stormkit." Spottedpaw and Freepaw called after her. Stormkit headed over to the Medicine Cat Den where Whitepaw was talking with her new mentor, Leafpool, just outside the entrance.

"Hi Whitepaw" Stormkit mewed. "Congratulation on your apprenticeship."

"Oh…thank you." Whitepaw mewed slightly embarrassed. "Look, I'd love to talk but Leafpool was going to show me where to find herbs out in the forest, and show me what each is used for."

"Oh…ok then, maybe we can talk later."

"Ya, sure." With a nod Whitepaw followed her mentor out into the forest.

"Oh, when do you to leave for the Moonpool?" Stormkit mewed after them.

"We leave next week! Isn't it great! Once StarClan accepts me I will be an official Medicine Cat apprentice."

"Yes, but remember. You can't tell anyone about what StarClan tells you. What is said stays between you and StarClan." Leafpool reminded her.

"I can't even tell you?" Whitepaw looked up at her mentor confused.

"You can tell me if what you saw threatens are clan but most of the time you must keep what you see a secret. Now come on, we should get going while there's still sun-light." Turning her attention to Stormkit, Leafpool added, "and you should probably be heading back to the nursery; unless you would like another escort." Leafpool mewed, stifling a laugh.

"No Way! By Cloudpaw, see you later." Stormkit mewed over her shoulder, running towards the Nursery. Stormkit looked up, the sun was almost completely behind the tree line and Sunflower and Emberkit had already returned to the Nursery. _I got to get back! Sunflower is probably wondering where I am!_ As fast as she could, Stormkit raced across the clearing and up to the Nursery.

"Where have you been?" Sunflower's worried mew sounded from inside the den.

"I'm sorry, I just went to visit Whitepaw and congratulate her." Looking around the den Stormkit noticed Honeyfern wasn't in the den. "Where did Honeyfern go?"

"She moved back into the warriors den since she doesn't have any more kits to look after and when you two become apprentices I will move back too." Sunflower started to yawn. "Now why don't you and Emberkit eat then go to sleep. It's been a busy day." Nodding her head Stormkit joined her brother and started suckling at her mother's belly.

"I want more mice!" Emberkit complained.

"Quiet, Emberkit." Sunflower yawned. "You're lucky you and Stormkit got to try some, usually only kits six-moons and older get to eat fresh kill. Now go to sleep." Stormkit yawed and curled up next to her mother's warm belly and fell asleep. _I can't wait till I'm a warrior!_ She thought as she drifted into sleep.

That night the strange dream came again. But this time cats were screeching and clawing at each other, it was a nightmare! Stormkit had never seen such violence. Then a beast attacked her, just like the last dream, its drool dripping on her fur.

"Get off me!" Stormkit kicked and kicked but she couldn't throw the beast off. Suddenly the beast opened its jaw, revealing its big sharp teeth. _Starclan help me!_

"Hey! Stop kicking me!" Emberkit's tired mew woke Stormkit from her dream.

"Sorry, bad dream" Emberkit gave a huge yawn then curled back up. Stormkit couldn't get back to sleep. The dream was too freaky, too vivid. Slowly she stood up and walked out of the nursery. She couldn't sleep; her head was still filled the image of that horrible beast, and she could still feel its drool on her forehead. Once out of the nursery, Stormkit sat down just in front of the entrance and looked up into the Moonlight. Tonight was the full-moon; this was the night where the leaders of each clan meet to discuss what has happened since the last gathering. From what Stormkit heard, the leaders each bring certain warriors, including the deputy and the Medicine Cat with them. She also heard that the gatherings only take place every full-moon. Stormkit wondered what went on at the gathering, what they would discuss and learn about each other. _I wonder if Frostpaw, Freepaw, Robinpaw and Whitepaw got to go._ Stormkit closed her eyes and let the sounds of the forest surround her. She could hear the sounds of birds chirping, her den mates snoring, and the wind blowing through the trees.

"Stormkit, what are you doing out here? Come back to bed."

"I just wanted some fresh air; I'll be back in a minute." With one finally glance at the moon, Stormkit followed her mother back into the den and curled up next her. _Why do I keep having these nightmares!_


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Two moons had passed since Robinpaw and Whitepaw's ceremony. Today is the day Emberkit and I become apprentices_. Stormkit and Emberkit were already sitting beneath the Highledge waiting for their leader to call the clan together for the ceremony. Over the past four moons, Frostpaw, Freepaw, Spottedpaw, and Firepaw were named warriors. Firepaw was Lionblaze's apprentice and son to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, Stormkit never really saw him because Lionblaze always kept him busy with hunting or cleaning out the dens. She was happy for the three new warrior; they worked hard and earned their warrior names, Frostclaw, Freespirit, Spottedclaw, and Firestorm. Now it was her and her brother's turn to serve the clan as the newest apprentices.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar's mew rang through the whole clearing and slowly cats started to file out to sit around the Highledge. Stormkit looked around and saw Lionblaze starting to make his way to up the Highrock to take his place beside Bramblestar.

"I'm so proud of you two." Thornclaw mewed as he approached Stormkit and her brother.

"We both are." Sunflower mewed nuzzling both of them. Both Thornclaw and Sunflower started grooming them to make them look nice for when the clan leader called them up.

"This is a great day for Thunderclan" Bramblestar addressed his clan. "By naming apperentices we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong." Bramblestar flick his tail for Stormkit and Emberkit to approach him. Sunflower gave her kits an affectionate nudge as they headed up the Highledge to join their leader. Once they were on the ledge Bramblestar flicked his tail to signal for Emberkit to approach him first. "Emberkit, from now until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Emberpaw. Bumblestripe, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Emberpaw's mentor." With a flick of his tail, Bramblestar signaled for Bumblestripe to come up onto Highledge. "I know you will pass on your strength and courage to Emberpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Thunderclan." With a nod of his head, Bumblestripe walked over to Emberpaw and bent his head to touch noses with his new apprentice. All around the clearing, the clan cats were cheering the new apprentice's name.

"Emberpaw, Emberpaw, Emberpaw!" Bramblestar raised his tail to signal the clan to be quiet and both Bumblestripe and his new apprentice made their way down Highledge to sit next to Sunflower and Thornclaw. Flicking his tail, Bramblestar signal for Stormkit to approach, "Stormkit, from now until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Stormpaw. Dovewing, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Stormpaw's mentor." With a flick of his tail, Bramblestar signaled for Dovewing to come up onto Highledge. "I know you will pass on your wisdom and foresight to Stormpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan." With a nod of her head, Dovewing walked over to Stormpaw and bent her head to touch noses with her new apprentice. All around the clearing, the clan cats were cheering the new apperentice's name.

"Stormpaw, Stormpaw, Stormpaw!" Bramblestar raised his tail to quiet the clan and both Dovewing and Stormpaw made their way down Highledge to sit next to Sunflower, Thornclaw, and her brother.

"Cats of ThunderClan." Bramblestar continued, "I have more great news, Ivypool is preparing to have kits and have moved into the nursery until the kitting. All around her, Stormpaw saw the whole clan cheering for the arrival of the new kits. She saw Ivypool sitting near the Nursery with Cinderheart, looking slightly embarrassed by all the attention. Nobody knew who was fathering her kits but Queens didn't have to tell, so no one asked them.

"This is a great day for ThunderClan!" Bramblestar continued once the noise had quieted down. "We have new apprentices and more kits on the way. This shows that ThunderClan is strong and will survive!" All around the cats were cheering their approval and with a flick of his tail, Bramblestar signaled that the gathering had come to an end. As Bramblestar headed to his den all of Stormpaw's clan mates started to gather around and congratulate her and Emberpaw. Firestorm and Freespirit were the first ones to congratulate them.

"Congratulations, you two!" Freespirit and Firestorm mewed running over to Stormpaw and her brother. "Robinpaw and Whitepaw aren't the only apprentices anymore! Hopefully they've made nests for you two already."

"I remember my first day as an apprentice. I was so nervous but so excited at the same time! You guys are going to love it!"

"Thanks Firestorm, I can't wait to get started! I wonder what Bumblestripe will teach me first. Maybe some fighting moves or the hunter's crouch Spottedclaw showed us." Emberpaw crouched down and started pouncing on the pile of leaves in front of him.

"Save your energy for later Emberpaw, with all the rain we had the past quarter moon I'm sure our mentors will start us off with cleaning out the dens and gathering fresh moss for bedding."

"I suppose you're right Stormpaw, I just can't wait to start defending my clan! I want to hunt, train, and defend our borders!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure there will be plenty of time for you to defend your clan, for now how about I show you the territory." With Emberpaw so excited, he hadn't notice his mentor come up behind him.

"Bumblestripe! Yes, can we go now? What will you show me first?"

"I was thinking about starting at the WindClan border than heading down to the Ancient Oak Tree."

"Great! Let's go now!" Without waiting for a reply Emberpaw headed straight for the camp entrance; leaving Freespirit, Firestorm, Stormpaw, and Bumblestripe standing beneath the high rock.

"Hey, Emberpaw" Bumblestripe called after him. "You weren't planning on exploring without your mentor were you?"

"Oh! No sorry Bumblestripe, I was just so excited to explore the territory." Bumblestripe slowly made his way towards the entrance of the camp where Emberpaw sat waiting.

"Well we better hurry if we want to make it back by sun-down."

"Wait! Bumblestripe, could I come with you and Emberpaw?" Stormpaw mewed running over to join them.

"That's up to your mentor Stormpaw", Bumblestripe turned his head toward high rock and looked at Dovewing, sitting under the High Rock talking to Lionblaze. "Dovewing," Bumblestripe mewed out to her. Dovewing nodded to Lionblaze and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Ah, Stormpaw there you are, thanks for looking after her Bumblestripe."

"Actually, Stormpaw would like to take a tour of the territory with us, if that's ok with you?"

"Ok, sure. I was planning on going to show you the territory too actually."

"Really, great! Are we going now?"

"Why not, you ready to go Bumblestripe?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Right then, Emberpaw, Stormpaw, I want you too to stay besides us at all times. You're new and don't know the territory yet."

"Ok, Dovewing" Both Emberpaw and Stormpaw mewed. Together the four cats left the camp and headed out into the forest. Once they were outside of the camp, Dovewing signaled with her tail for them to stop.  
"What's wrong Dovewing?" Bumblestripe mewed in confusion.

"I…I…I think it's best if we show them the territory's on our own." Dovewing mewed shuffling her paws in the dirt.

"What, why?" Bumblestripe sounded crestfallen and dropped his tail in disappointment.

"It's just that, we just got our first apprentices and I was hoping to explore the territory with Stormpaw on our own. We could train them tomorrow together if you like?"

"I…I guess so." Bumblestripe looked away, "I'll take Emberpaw to the lake and show him the Shadowclan border, then travel back around to the Windclan border."

"Ok, then I'll take Stormpaw towards the Windclan border and show her the Shadowclan border later."

"Are we going yet!"

"Yes Emberpaw, come on, I'll show you the Shadowclan border first." Without out looking back, Bumblestripe headed off in the direction of the lake, Emberpaw following eagerly behind.

"Are you ok Dovewing? Why couldn't we go with them?" Dovewing let out a long sigh, as if the conversation had completely exhausted her.

"I just wanted to show you the territory by our-selves, that's all. Now we better hurry if you want to see the whole territory before sun-down." Without waiting, Dovewing headed off into the forest. "We'll start by the creek which is just up ahead then follow it down to…." Stormpaw tuned out her mentor. She was more focused on the forest, all the sound and smells, it was over whelming. _This is so much different than being in camp; I wish they let us out of the camp sooner! What's so dangerous anyways? The forest seems so peaceful._ As Stormpaw was following her mentor a smell drifted over her nose. _I know that smell! I've smelled it before; what is it?...It's mouse! I haven't had that since Thornclaw let us try some! But where is the smell coming from._Stormpaw lowered her body to the ground and had her hers pricked for the first sounds of movement. Dovewing had kept walking, without noticing her apprentice had strayed behind. Alert, Stormpaw scanned the forest. _Where is it?_ She opened her mouth and tasted the air for its scent; _I know it's here somewhere! The scent is so strong…there!_ Stormpaw heard sounds coming from the roots of a tree to her right. Keeping low to the ground and trying to be as quiet as possible she made her way over to where she heard the sound. Suddenly she saw the mouse dart out from under the roots and started running away. Stormpaw chased after it, running as fast as she could. Jumping over logs and dashing around trees, Stormpaw was keeping up. _I've almost got it, just a bit closer…ahhh!_

"Meow!" Not noticing where she was going Stormpaw had accidentally tripped over a log and went tumbling into the creek.

"Stormpaw! What are you doing? I thought I told you to stay near me!" Dovewing came running over and gave a purr of amusement when she noticed that Stormpaw had fallen into the creek.

"I'm sorry, I smelled mouse so I wanted to try and catch it but it heard me so I had to chase after it. Then I tripped and rolled into the creek." Stormpaw stood up and wadded herself out of the creek towards where her mentor was standing.

"Seems more like you were trying to catch fish," Dovewing gave her an affectionate shove, "Now come on, the Windclan border is just up ahead." Shaking herself dry, Stormpaw followed her mentor down the creek.

"If the Windclan border is this way, what's in the other direction?"

"If you follow the creek in the other direction it will lead you to the Moonpool."

"The Moonpool! Do you know what goes on there?" Stormpaw gazed up at her mentor aww struck.

"All I know is that leaders go there to receive their nine lives and Medicine cats go to communicate with Starclan; but apprentices do get to visit it once so they know the way in the future."

"Wow, really? Can we go today?" Dovewing let out a purr of amusement at her apprentice's enthusiasm.

"No, not today, the clan leader decides when each apprentice gets to visit; sometimes not all the apprentices get to go until their warriors. But that usually happens if they don't behave." Dovewing gave Stormpaw an intense stare and unable to look at her Stormpaw looked back in the direction of the Moonpool. _I wonder what it's like._ Dovewing signaled with her tail for them to stop. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Stormpaw asked confused, "Is this the border?" She gazed out into the open moorland; she could see why the border was set where it was. On one side of the creek was forest and the other side was open moorland.

"Yes it is, on the other side of this creek is Windclan territory. Now close your eyes and tell me what you smell." Stormclaw closed her eyes and opened her mouth to taste the air, just as she had done with the mouse scent.

"It smells…different. The air seems fresher and…ewww! What's that stink?" Stormpaw mewed wrinkling her nose.

"That stink, is the smell of Windclan. At first every clan you meet will smell like this, except Thunderclan of course, but over time you'll learn to separate each clan's scent so you can identify which cat belong with which clan. As for the air, it smells fresher because the Windclan cat's like to live out on the open moorland, where there is always a breeze which keeps the air fresher than it would be in the forest. Now tell me, do you smell anything else?" Stormpaw noticed that Dovewing's ears were pricked and her eyes were focused on something that she couldn't see. She closed her eyes again and opened her mouth. She smelt a scent that was the same as before, yet different. There was something different about the scent this time but Stormpaw couldn't figure out what was different. _It's another cat!_

"I...I think I can smell other cat's more than one!"

"Very good, I can see you've taught your apprentice well Dovewing." A she-cat and another cat approached over a hill and made their way down to where Dovewing and Stormpaw were standing.

"Sunstrike, what do you want!" Dovewing arched her back in hostility.

"I'm out showing my apprentice the territory as well, this is my apprentice Blackpaw." Stormpaw saw the other cat come up beside Sunstrike. He was much bigger than Stormpaw, but must have been made an apprentice recently if he was still being shown around the territory. The apprentice was a white tom with black spots on is hip, a long black tail, a black head and green eyes. He stared defiantly at Stormpaw and Dovewing.

"If you cross this border I'll shred you!"

"Same goes for you Windclan scum!" Even though Stormpaw had just met him, she was already starting to dislike the tom.

"You should teach your apprentice to watch her tongue Dovewing. It could get her into trouble one day."

"I'll teach her if you teach yours. In fact, I'm surprised you even have an apprentice after you betrayed your clan!" _What?!_

"Sunstrike is that true?" Stormpaw could see that Sunstrike was shocked by the accusation but quickly regained herself. Dovewing on the other hand, was fuming. _I wonder what made Dovewing so cross. She's usually very calm_ _and accepting of others._

"Of course not Blackpaw, ignore what this _mouse-brain_ said; you can never trust a Thunderclan cats word." Sunstrike scowled at Dovewing, "you'll regret making that comment to me Dovewing, you and your sister." _Her sister…Ivypool? What went on between these three cats? Could it have had something to do with the Battle of the Clans that happened all those moons ago?_

Suddenly Dovewing's attention was drawn to the forest, her ears pricked and her eyes wide.

"We have to go Stormpaw, NOW!" Without waiting, Dovewing hurled herself into the forest. It was the fastest Stormpaw had ever seen her move.

"Awww, running away so soon, and we were just starting to have fun." Sunstrike taunted as they ran off into the forest.

"What's going on Dovewing? What's wrong?"

"We have to hurry; Bumblestripe and Emberpaw are in trouble!" _How could she possibly know that! Their all the way at the other side of the forest, at the Shadowclan border. Could this be one of the powers Graystripe mentioned in his story? No, it couldn't be, it was just a story after all._ They ran as fast as they could, jumping over logs, dashing around trees, but Stormpaw was having trouble keeping up. They had already traveled far and Dovewing was much bigger than Stormpaw which made it even harder to keep up. They passed the lake with the Ancient Oak, _that's what Bumblestripe showed Emberpaw first, we must be almost there._ Dovewing and Stormpaw followed the side of the lake until they reached another creek. Stormpaw could hear the sounds of fighting cats and an awful stench was in the air. _That must be Shadowclan's scent!_ Dovewing signaled for them to stop.

"Stay here, you aren't trained to fight yet and I don't want you getting hurt." Without giving Stormpaw the chance to reply, Dovewing hurled herself into the battle. From where Stormpaw was crouching behind the bush, she could see Dovewing fighting alongside Bumblestripe, trying to fend off four cats by the look of it. There was a huge tabby-tom, a creamed-furred she-cat and the two other cats looked like apprentices, a small white she cat with blue eyes and a black tom with white feet and amber eyes. _Where's Emberpaw?_ Stormpaw couldn't see her brother anywhere. _Bumblestripe must have sent him for help…I hope._ Stormpaw was getting worried; _I can't sit here and do nothing! Their outnumbered! I don't care I'm going to help, whether they like it or not!_ Without a second thought, Stormpaw hurled herself into the battle.

"Stormpaw what are you doing? I told you to say put!"

"You needed help and I couldn't just sit and watch!" Suddenly, Stormpaw felt a huge weight pin her down; it was the white-she cat. _I can take her, she's the same size as me and judging by her skill, she hasn't had much practice either._ Storpaw pushed her attacker off with her hind legs and sprang up to pounce on her. The white she-cat rolled away, just as Stormpaw was about to pin her. Then she sprang up and jumped onto Stormpaw's back. "Get off me!" Rearing back, Stormpaw backed into a tree knocking her opponite off her back. While the white she-cat struggled to regain her balance. Stormclaw climbed up the nearest tree and stared down at the white she-cat from a branch.

"Coward!" The she-cat called out and she ran away to attack someone else. _Oh no you don't!_ Stormpaw jumped from the branch she was sitting on, to the branch of another tree just across from her, landing with perfect balance. The she-cat looked up stunned, and unsure of what to do, shecharged towards the tree Stormpaw jumped to. As she was approaching, Stormpaw jumped down and landed right on her back, knocking her to the ground.

"Ahh!" The she-cat let a meow in surprise and was pinned to the ground unable to move.

"Why are you attacking my clan mates?" Stormpaw demanded, while keeping one paw on the she-cats throat.

"That is quite enough!" Stormpaw looked up to see Bramblestar emerge from the forest, with Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Emberpaw following behind. "I demand to know what is going on here!" Stormpaw took her paw off the she-cat's throat and she ran off to her side of the border, where her clan mates were. The brown tabby tom spoke up first.

"We caught your cats marking their territory on our side of the border." He hissed at Bumblestripe and Emberpaw.

"We told you, that was an accident!" Bumblestripe protested, out of breath from the battle.

"I think that's just an excuse to stretch out your territory!" The cream-furred cat retorted. "Enough of this!" Bramblestar interrupted the argument, "now, tell me what happened Bumblestrip." Licking his scratches, Bumblestripe looked at his leader and cleared his throat.

"I was showing Emberpaw the territory when we approached the Shadowclan border. I was showing Emberpaw where we mark are territory when he decided to try and mark it himself." Bumblestripe gave Emberpaw a stern look. Emberpaw looked down at his paws in same and Thornclaw starred back at Bumblestripe. "Emberpaw misjudge his aim and it accidentally went into Shadowclan's side of the border."

"Ya right. You were trying to take more territory!" The cream-furred cat protested.

"Silence Dawnpelt, let him finish his side of the story." Bramblestar interrupted and nodded at Bumblestripw to continue.

"Anyways…that's when Shadowclan appeared and accused us of extending territory, and then the black apprentice over there, attacked Emberpaw. I threw him off and that's when the battle began. I sent Emberpaw to go get help when Dovewing and Stormpaw appeared." Bramblestar turned his attention to the Shadowclan cats.

"Tigerheart, is it true that your apprentice attacked without being provoked?"

"But I was just protecting out border!" The black tom protested. The brown tabby silenced his apprentice with a flick of his tail and approached Bramblestar.

"It's true, that my apprentice was a little to eager to start a fight, but I wouldn't say it was unprovoked. We did find your cats marking their border on our side of the border and we weren't going to let them get away with that." Stormpaw noticed Tigerheart staring intently at Dovewing. _What is going on? Does everybody not like her?_

"I understand Tigerheart, but I would appreciate it if in the future you tried to settle things using words instead of claws."

"And we would appreciate it if your cats marked their territory in the right spots!"

"I understand, and we will make sure that in the future our apprentices are more careful."

"See that you do!" With a flick of his tail, Tigerheart signaled for his patrol to leave. Stormpaw could see that the White she-cat was limping from her battle and Stormpaw couldn't help but grin in satisfactory. Within an instant they disappeared into the trees. Once they were gone, Bramblestar turned his attention to Bumblestripe and Dovewing.

"Bumblestripe, Dovewing, I would like a word with you two when we return to camp." With a flick of his tail, Bramblestar signaled for his patrol to return to camp. Bramble star led the way, followed by Lionblaze, Thornclaw, Bumblestripe and Dovewing, with their tails dropping and finally Emberpaw and Stormpaw. Stormpaw noticed her brother looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed out on my first battle and even you got to fight!"

"Don't' worry I'm sure there will be more battles." She gave her brother an affectionate shove.

"I guess so…" He still sounded disappointed, but Stormpaw couldn't think of another way to cheer him up.

"How about you ask Bumblestripe tomorrow to do some battle training."

"You really think he'd let me?" Emberpaw sounded more enthusiastic.

"It never hurts to try!"

"Ok!" Excited, Emberpaw ran up to his mentor, leaving Stormpaw at the back of the group, alone with her thoughts. _What an exciting day! I wonder what tomorrow will bring. Maybe I'll get to try some hunting! Oh, I can't wait!_


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The sun was shining high over the Thunderclan camp and most of the clan had already gathered in the clearing.

"Stormpaw, Emberpaw, you have to wake up, you slept in." Groggily, Stormpaw slowly opened her eyes. "Come on, get up! Or you'll be cleaning out dens for a moon!" More alert now, Stormpaw jumped to her feet, it was Robinpaw. The light-brown she-cat spun around and ran out of the den. Looking down, Stormpaw saw her brother still sleeping in his nest. _I suppose I should wake the annoying fur-ball._

"Come on, it's time to get up, our mentors are waiting." She flicked his ear with her tail and left the den. Moments later he followed her out. She looked back, noticing the den is located in a cave, the entrance covered with tendrils.

"Stormpaw get down here, you're late" The sound of Dovewing's mew woke her from her thoughts. She was standing in the clearing, talking to Bumblestripe and Emberpaw was already there.

"Coming!" Stormpaw ran towards where they were standing and skidded to a halt.

"About time you woke up, now come, we have lots to do. I'll see you later Bumblestripe." With a nod, Bumblestripe left with Emberpaw. "Stormpaw…" Dovewing began, looking down at her apprentice. "I want to talk to you about yesterday…"

"Wasn't it great, I had no idea that's what border skirmishes were like!"

"This is serious!" Dovewing continued more sternly. "I asked you to stay in the bushes, and you disobeyed me. You had no training for that battle, I will admit you fought well with no training but you got lucky. You fought an apprentice that was still very new, if you fought a cat more experience you would have been in trouble." Stormpaw looked at her paws ashamed. She knew Dovewing was right, but if she had to she'd do it again. "Because of your disobedience I'm going to have you help the elders with whatever they need."

"What, but I thought we were going to train."

"We will, once I know you can listen to me without disobedience. I am your mentor and I wouldn't be a very good one if I let you do whatever you want." Dovewing flicked Stormpaw's ear with the tip of her tail. "Now go and see what they need." With her tail down and her head low, Stormpaw started to head over to the Elder's Den. _This is silly, I showed my skills and this is how she rewards me, giving me chores! I hope Emberpaw is having more fun than I am._

"Hello…anyone there?"

"Ah…Stormpaw you're here, Dovewing told us you were coming. Come in…come in." Stormpaw entered the den, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Millie, and Ferncloud were gathered together in the far back corner of the den.

"Ferncloud, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Dustpelt. I missed being with him so I decided to come visit."

"Ok, well Dovewing sent me to see if you guys needed anything."

"Ah yes, could you go and get some mousebile from Leafpool. I need to get rid of these ticks."

"Sure Dustpelt, does anyone else need anything?"

"No I think we're ok, thanks though." Mille mewed. With a nod of her head, Stormpaw left the den and headed towards the Medicine Cat Den._Ugh, this sucks! I should be training not looking after the elders. But…I would have had to have done it eventually, all apprentices do._Stormpaw entered the den.

"Leafpool_,_areyouhere_?"_ Stormpaw poked her head through the lichen of the den's entrance.

"No…but I'm here."

"Whitepaw, how are you?!" Stormpaw walked over to Whitepaw, giving a curious sniff and backing away. "You smell funny."

"Yup, that's the smell of herbs for you. What can I get you? Are you ok?"

"Oh, everything's fine. I just need some mousebile for the elders."

"Yuck! You got stuck with the task of ridding them of ticks; that sucks!" Whitepaw mewed sympathetically. "Here one sec, I've think I've got some in the back." _Lucky me!_ Stormpaw thought bitterly.

"Here you go; fresh mousebile! Just be sure to wash your paws after. You don't want to taste that when you go to eat." Whitepaw handed her the bile and went to wash her paws that were in the pool at the back of the cave.

"Thanks Whitepaw." Stormpaw turned around and exited the den. She was making her way over to the Elder's Den when she bumped into Robinpaw.

"Hey Stormpaw….ewww! I see you got stuck with killing the elder's ticks; that sucks!"

"Thanks for the obvious" Stormpaw retorted.

"Hey, I tried to warn you if you didn't get up that something like that would happen." Robinpaw mewed with a smirk.

"It wasn't because I slept in….It was because I didn't listen to my mentor when she asked me to." Stormpaw flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Ah, that will do it every time. But mentors usually only do that in the beginning to teach you that they're in charge, then they normally lighten up later on as you gain experience."

"I guessing you speak from experience."

"Yup, and it wasn't fun for me either. You better get going, Dustpelt hates being kept waiting if he's the one with the ticks."

"How'd you guess?" Stormpaw mewed in amusement. "Ok, I guess I'll see you later."

"See ya!" Stormpaw watched as Robinpaw went off into the forest; _I guess she's going hunting._ Stormpaw entered the Elder's Den with the bile in one paw.

"Smells like someone's back. Graystripe mewed screwing up his nose.

"About time too," Dustpelt mewed impatiently. "These ticks are driving me crazy!"

"Ok…ok, I'm coming." Stormpaw walked over to Dustpelt, and began putting the bile on his back. Graystripe got up and walked over to them.

"That's not how you do it, here, I'll help." Graystripe sat down and picked up some bile.

"First you have to search for the ticks with your claws but very gently because we don't want hurt him. Then you apply the bile directly on the tick and pull it out. Once you have the tick in your claw you'll want to bite down on it, killing it." Stormpaw watched as Graystripe removed the ticks, curious why he would help her.

"I hope Graystripe isn't doing all your work." Stormpaw spun around to see Dovewing standing at the entrance of the Elder's Den. "I come over to see how you're doing and I see Graystripe is doing the work for you!"

"It wasn't like that Dovewing," Graystripe began. "I was just showing her how to do it, that's all."

"Oh Graystripe, we both know that isn't true. Your just too nice to let someone do a job all that by themselves." Graystripe grinned sheepishly. "Now let Stormpaw finish her job on her own, now that she knows how to do it." Dovewing gave Stormpaw a harsh look before leaving the den. Graystripe followed her, along with Millie. Stormpaw finished getting rid of the ticks and left the den to go wash her paws in the stream outside of camp. "Where are you going?" Stormpaw stopped when she heard her mentor's voice sound from behind her.

"I was just going to wash my paws in the creek."

"Ok, but as soon as you're done come and see me, I have another task for you." Stormpaw nodded her head and left the camp. Once she reached the creek, she started washing her paws.

_Ugh, this is so revolting; I can't believe they make apprentices do this. The smell is going to be stuck on my fur for moons!_ Shaking her paws dry, she started to make her way back to camp when she smelled a squirrel. She knew what it smelt like from when the other cats would drop their catch on the fresh kill pile. There it was, so plump and furry; _the clan could use such a fat catch!_ She bent down and stared at the squirrel, slowly she advanced but the squirrel had heard her. It climbed up the nearest tree and Stormpaw followed. It jumped from branch to branch and then it jumped to another tree. As high as she could, Stormpaw jumped and landed on the branch of the other tree, barely holding on. Shocked, the squirrel climbed higher into the tree and dashed in a hole inside of the tree. _Mouse-dung! I almost had it!_ Stormpaw pulled herself up and started making her way back down the tree.

"That was quite the leap. I've never seen a cat your size jump like that before." Shocked, Stormpaw arched her back and scanned the area. "Relax, I won't hurt you." Still aleart, Stormpaw watched as a strange cat emerged from the bushed on the other side of the creek, in Windclan territory.

"Who are you?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you a little young to be out on your own?"

"I am not! I was recently made an apprentice!" Stormpaw mewed, puffing out her chest. "Besides, you seem a little young yourself to be out on your own."

"Actually, I'm fairly sure I'm older than you. Anyways, you must be one of the cats that live in those clans." The strange cat sat down and started licking his paw.

"What do you mean? Don't you live in Windclan territory?" Stormpaw tilted her head in confusion.

"With those hostile creature, never! I live with my House-folk in the houses just over the hills in what you call, Windclan territory."

"House-folk?"

"Sorry, I believe you cats call them Two-legs" Now Stormpaw understood, she was talking to a Kitty pet, a cat who live with Two-legs. Stormpaw new she should be hostile to cats not from her own clan, especially to a Kitty pet. But there was something strange about this cat and the way he acted. He was so calm around her, as if he was a clan cat at heart. He had dark-brown tabby fur with a white under-belly, muzzle, and legs with dark green eye. Even more curious now, Stormpaw approached the creek, until she stood right beside it.

"So what's your name then?"

"My House-folk call me Hobbs, What's your name?"

"I'm Stormpaw. So what are you doing so far away from home Hobbs?"

"My House-folk moved here about a moon ago and I was curious to what lived around me so I decided to explore but soon after I met those Windclan bunch, very hostile if you ask me."

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"Opps, looks like I've over stayed my welcome. Hopefully I'll see you again Stormpaw." With a nod of his head he dashed into the bushes beside the creek and disappeared. Now Stormpaw had to deal with the approaching Windclan cats, and they didn't look as friendly as Hobbs did.

"What are you doing here? You better not be stealing our prey!"

"I was doing no such thing! I just came by to wash my paws."

"Ya sure you did, that's what they all say!"

"Oh Hawkpaw calm down, she's obviously a new apprentice like you. She couldn't catch anything with one paw tied behind her back." The Black Windclan tom mewed amusingly. "Besides, shouldn't your mentor be with you?" He mewed, turning his attention back to Stormpaw.

"I can look after my-self thank you very much!" Stormpaw was getting annoyed with everyone saying she was too young but she knew provoking a fight with these two cats wasn't the answer. "Who are you anyways? My name's Stormpaw."

"Well Stormpaw, I see you have more manners than some of your Clanmates. My name is Crowfeather, and this is my apprentice Hawkpaw. Just what are you doing so close to our border without your mentor?"

"She was probably here to spy on us!" Hawkpaw mewed aggressively. Crowfeather silenced him with a flick of his tail.

"I was taking care of the Elder's ticks and I came to the creek to wash my paws off." Stormpaw looked away, she knew she wasn't supposed to tell a cat from another clan what went on inside her own but honesty seemed to be the only way to not make these cats aggressive. Crowfeather let out a purr of amusement.

"That would explain the awful stench we picked up, the wind must have carried it. Now that cat you were talking too, do you know who he is?" Stormpaw was shocked, she thought they hadn't noticed the strange cat but they must of if they came over here.

"His name is Hobbs; I don't think he meant any harm." Crowfeather flicked his tail in annoyance.

"You wouldn't say that if it was your territory he was roaming freely around." _Actually I wouldn't mind, he was nice._ "You shouldn't talk to him, he's dangerous and if you see him again chase him off, come on Hawkpaw, we have to go." Crowfeather nodded a farewell and walked away with his apprentice. _Oh no! Dovewing is probably wondering where I am!_ As fast as her legs would carry her, Stormpaw ran through the forest. When she arrived at the camp she saw her mentor standing by the entrance with a worried look on her face that quickly turned to furry.

"Where were you? I've been worried sick! I thought a fox had gotten you!"

"I…I…I'm sorry." Stormpaw hung her head. "I was washing my paws and I smelled a Squirrel, I thought I'd try and catch it and I guess I lost track of time." Stormpaw felt that she shouldn't mention the cats she encountered; it would have just made Dovewing angrier anyways. Dovewing gave her a suspicious look then looked away.

"Too bad you didn't come straight back, because I was going to take you out hunting…."

"Really!"

"But…since you already took it upon yourself to hunt on your own, without your mentor…"Dovewing gave Stormpaw another disapproving look. "You can finish the rest of the day looking after Cinderheart and seeing if she needs anything. She should be close to kitting now."

"Yes Dovewing." Stormpaw headed to the nursery and poked her head into the den. "Cinderheart?" Cinderhearts tied mew sounded from inside the nursery.

"Oh, Stormpaw. This is a nice surprise, what are you visiting for?" Stormpaw walked in further and could see Cinderheart lying on her side,_her belly is so big! She might even start kitting now!_

"I came to see if you needed anything."

"Oh that was nice of you but I think I'm fine." Stormpaw noticed Ivypool and Daisy sleeping next to Cinderheart, but Ferncloud wasn't in the den.

"Where's Ferncloud?"

"Oh? I think she went to see Bramblestar about something." With a yawn, Cinderheart fell asleep again. _I wonder why Ferncloud went to see Brambleclaw?_

"Cats of Thunderclan…." Bramblestar mew rung out over the camp. "Join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting."


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Cats of Thunderclan, I have an announcement to make." Stompaw emerged from the Nursery with Ivypool following behind. Daisy stayed in the Nursery to look after Cinderheart. The whole clan was gathered in the clearing to hear Bramblestar's announcement. Ferncloud has spoken to me and wishes to join her mate, Dustpelt, in the Elders Den. Mummers of shock spread through the clan. Nobody expected Ferncloud to join the Elders at least not until the remaining Queens had kitted. _I guess she really missed Dustpelt._Bramblestar flicked his tail for Ferncloud to stand beside him "Ferncloud, is it your wish to give up the name of a Warrior and go to join the Elders?"

"It is."

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest." Ferncloud nodded her head and made her way down Highledge

Towards the Elder's Den. The clan remained silent and slowly the murmurs started to die down. Stormpaw spotted Emberpaw sitting with Robinpaw by the Apprentice's Den.

"Hi Emberpaw, Robinpaw. How are you?"

"Oh hi Stormpaw, your brother was telling me about the fighting moves he learned today."

"Yup, Bumblestripe's so awesome! He showed me what to do if an enemy has pinned me to the ground."

"Aw, you're so lucky! Dovewing keeps giving me chores. This isn't how I expected my apprenticeship to go." Stormpaw mewed dropping her tail.

"Don't worry Stormpaw, I'm sure she'll show you some moves sooner or later." Robinpaw gave her a sympathetic glance.

"I hope you're right, I'm worried I'll never be a warrior…Look I better go, Dovewing probably has something else for me to clean." Stormpaw headed to where Dovewing was standing, she was speaking with Ivypool by the nursery.

"Ah…Stormpaw there you are. I've been thinking…With Leaf-bare coming up we need all the food we can get and Ivypool says Dasiy and her can look after Cinderheart until she kits so what do you say we go hunting?" Stormpaw looked up in surprise, her ears and eyes fully alert.

"Really? I…I mean yes of course, can we leave now?"

"Of course," turning her attention to Ivypool she added, "I'll see you later, get some rest and let me know if you have any more nightmares." Ivypool grinned and went back into the Nursery.

Together, Stormpaw and Dovewing headed out into the forest toward the Ancient Oak by the Lake. Dovewing signaled for them to stop and sit down.

"Now the first rule of hunting is keeping as quite as possible. To do this you must crouch down and keep your haunches raised, like this…" Dovewing crouched down and kept her haunches up. "This allows you to spring faster when chasing prey. Next thing you have to remember is to keep your tail as low to the ground as possible without touching it but make sure you keep it still or you'll alert the prey you're here and scare them." _That must have been how I scared that squirrel I was chasing._ "Next, make sure you're always downwind so the prey doesn't smell you, same goes for when you're stalking other cats, if they smell you, you've been caught. Now you try." Stormpaw crouched down and kept her tail as silent and still as she could. "Very good, you just did the Hunter's crouch. Now let's see if you can hunt. Close your eyes and tell me what you smell." Lifting her nose, Stormpaw sniffed the air; the scents were over whelming.

"I can smell something in that direction." Pointing with her tail, Stormpaw looked over at the area she smelled the strange scent. She smelled the air one more time and realized she knew that scent, _that's mouse!_ She crouched down and slowly moved until she was downwind from where the scent of the prey was coming from. Slowly she crept forward, keeping her tail as low and straight as possible, without touching the ground. Stormpaw peered through the bushes in front of her and saw the mouse, sitting right out in the open, just waiting to be taken. Stormpaw raised her haunches and leaped out of the bushes, claw extended. In one fluid movement she pounced on her prey, the mouse had no idea until it was too late. Stormpaw bit down on its neck and it was all over.

"Nicely done for your first time." Dovewing mewed approvingly as she approached, coming out of the bushes. Stormpaw raised her head with pride, leaving the mouse lying on the ground by her paws. "Next time though, you should try to get closer. That was an impressive leap, but next time you might not be so lucky." Stormpaw dropped her tail in disappointment, _I finally receive praise and she puts me down again! When will she start recognising my talents?!_ "Come on, we should head camp. Oh and next time we go hunting you should scrap leaves over your prey so no other animal can find it and you can come back for it later." Nodding her head, Stormpaw picked up her mouse and carried it back to camp.

"Somebody help! Help!" Stormpaw woke to the sound of shrieking cats, calling out for help.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Stormpaw ran through the forest as fast as she could but the screams seemed to be coming from farther and farther away, as if whoever was screaming was running from her! "Wait! I'm here to help I won't hurt you!" Running as fast as she could, Stormpaw jumped over every log and rock that was in front of her, struggling to keep up with the screaming cats. Suddenly something passed in front of her; a big flash of fur that quickly disappeared into the trees. Stopping, Stormpaw felt uneasy; she opened her mouth to taste the air and an overwhelming stink filled her lungs. _What is that?_ Suddenly she heard a low pitched growl coming from behind her and a pair of big yellow eyes gleamed from the darkness. Scared Stormpaw dashed through the forest, but the beast was following her. She ran and ran when she tripped over a log. Struggling to get up, the beast pinned her down, its big claws digging into her fur, and drool dripping onto her face. "Help, somebody help me!" Stormpaw struggled to push the beast off, clawing and biting but the beast was too heavy and suddenly she found herself engulfed in nothing but darkness.

"Hey, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here!" Startled, Stormpaw opened her eyes to find herself back in the apprentices den. _It was just a dream!_ She looked around and saw that everybody was still asleep except for the black tom she woke.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ya well next time try keeping your paws in your own nest!" He mewed, glaring at her with his amber eyes.

"Hey I haven't seen you before? Are you a new apprentice?" The black tom sat up at stared at her, rapping his tail neatly around his paws.

"Why do you care?!" He mewed annoyed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping like everyone else in here!"

"Hey there's no need to be rude!" Stormpaw glared back at him. "I was curious because I've never seen you before and I don't recall seeing you at an apprentice ceremony." Sighing, the black tom settled back down into his nest and rested his head on his paws.

"If you must know, I've been stuck in the medicine den for the past moon because I broke my leg being attacked by a fox. I didn't want any special treatment so I demanded that nobody talked about what happened to me." Stormpaw looked down at his leg and noticed a long scare running down it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Save it! I got enough of that from my mother; now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep before the sun rises." Slowly, Stormpaw started to settle down back into her nest.

"Oh, I never did get to know your name?"

"Ravenpaw, you?"

"Stormpaw." Both of them smiled at each other and started to close their eyes.

The next day Stormpaw woke up to see Ravenpaw had already left his nest. She walked out of the den and saw Hollyleaf giving out orders to the other warriors, Dovewing sitting beside her.

"Ah Stormpaw," Her mentor mewed. "It's good to see you're finally awake. You ready for another day?" Bounding over Stormpaw nodded her head in agreement. "Good to here, because today we're going to do some battle training." Stormpaw widened her eyes in excitement.

"Really?!"

"Yup, meet me in the training hollow once you've eaten. Today I'm teaching you the basics." Nodding her head, Stormpaw went to sit next to Emberpaw and Robinpaw by the fresh kill pile.

"Hi Stormpaw," Robinpaw mewed cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Stormpaw bent down and picked up a shrew from the pile and sat down next to her brother. "Did either of you know the black tom in the Den yesterday?" Stormpaw mewed as she bit down into her shrew. Robinpaw and Emberpaw gave each other a look, a look that made Stormpaw feel uneasy.

"Well…" Robinpaw began, "I've heard of him, but nobody has seen him in a while and every time I asked, nobody would tell me. They'd just say its Warrior business only. Why do you ask?"

"I accidently woke him last night and he seemed too big to me to be an apprentice. I was just wondering if you guys new him." Robinpaw and Emberpaw turned and smiled at each other. "What? Do you two no something?"

"I know that look Stormpaw, you like him!"

"Oh please Robinpaw, I was just acting about him. Besides you're one to talk; you and Emberpaw spend all your free time together. I wouldn't be surprised if you two became mates!" Emberpaw and Robinpaw gave each other embarrassed glances as Stormpaw finished her shrew and walked away. _I don't like him! How could they say that? I just met him last night!_ As Stormpaw was leaving the camp she bumped into Firestorm.

"Hi Firestorm!"

"Oh hi Stormpaw, where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the training hollow to meet Dovewing, what are you doing?"

"I just got back from leading my first dawn patrol with Frostclaw, Spottedclaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart."

"How'd it go?"

"Great! Frostclaw's really good at tracking scents. She found the den of the fox that broke Ravenpaw's leg."

"Wait, you knew Ravenpaw?" Firestorm's face went from happy to guilty and he started to shift his paws."

"Look, I wasn't supposed to say that, Ravenpaw asked that none of the warriors mention it so don't tell anyone ok!"

"Sure Firestorm," Nodding her head, Stormpaw left the camp and started to head for the training hollow.

"Stormpaw!" Stormpaw heard her mentor shout her name from the middle of the hollow, standing beside Lionblaze and Ravenpaw. "There you are, we've been waiting!" She mewed flicking her tail annoyed. "Now that you've finally joined us, I'd like you to meet Lionblaze's apprentice Ravenpaw. Due to reasons he had to postpone his training, but now he's going to start again and his first opponent is you."

"What?!" Ravenpaw mewed from where was sitting, his amber eyes glaring as he spoke. "Her? You can't be serious; I have way more experience than her. I could beat her with one paw tied behind my back!" Furious, Stormpaw approached him.

"You want to bet! I'm better than you think!"

"Really?" He mewed eyeing her, "You seem like you'd only last a minute fight me."

"Oh ya, well why don't you put your mouth where your claws are!"

"Enough!" Lionblaze's angry mew was so loud; it scared the birds out of their trees. "Is this how apprentices behave, mocking each other and starting fights!" Lionblaze's angry glare gazed from her to Ravenpaw. Stormpaw looked down at her paws, ashamed that she let her emotions get the better of her. "Now Ravenpaw, you will practice with who I say you will and with that injured leg of yours, I wouldn't be boasting." Stormpaw let out a purr of amusement, _Its about time someone told that flee bag off. To think I thought he was nice last night._

"As for you Stormpaw," Stormpaw flinched under her mentor's hard stare. "You will show some respect or you can guaranty that you will be clean out the Elder's Den for a moon. Now I know I haven't taught you many moves but after what I saw at the border battle, I think you'll be just fine." Stormpaw turned her gaze to Ravenpaw, he was glaring right back at her but not with hatred, but with curiosity gleaming in his amber eyes.

"Ravenpaw," Lionblaze began, "I want to see how your legs doing so you'll attack first, Stormpaw you'll defend; Begin!" Crouching down, her haunches raised; Stormpaw watched Ravenpaw as he prepared to attack. He leaped for her, claws sheathed. Stormpaw could tell he was coming at her from above so she ducked and dashed underneath him. As he went to land, Stormpaw used her tail and tripped him as he landed. He stood up, determination flared in his eyes and suddenly he launched at her again. Expecting him to do the same thing, Stormpaw ducked; preparing to trip him with her tail, but this time he did something different. In a flash he dashed behind her and bit hard on her back leg then twisted it so she's land hard on her side. Stormpaw felt his paw push down on her chest and suddenly she found herself trapped under his weight.

"See, I told you she was no match for me!" Determined, Stormpaw took her sheathed claws and raked them across his belly. Then with all her force, Stormpaw pushed him off with her hind paws. Caught off guard, Ravenpaw looked at her surprised.

"Don't underestimate opponents you haven't faced before." Stormpaw mewed confidently.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Stormpaw." Lionblaze mewed interrupting the training. "Do you see now why I paired you with her? She is still new but is quick under pressure, and I also wanted to know how your leg was doing." Lionblaze walked over to his apprentice and sniffed his leg.

"You two fought a good battle." Dovewing mewed as she went to go stand beside her apprentice. "Stormpaw, tomorrow I'm going to teach you better fighting techniques to the next time you train it will be your turn to attack."

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

"While you to train, I'll take Ravenpaw around the territory to stretch out his leg."

"I told you my leg is fine!" Ravenpaw mewed annoyed.

"Really, is that why I was able to beat you in that battle," Stormpaw flick his ear jokingly. Ravenpaw gave her a good natured shove as he and Lionblaze left the training hollow to explore the territory.

"Ok, now that we're alone I'm going to teach you some moves." Dovewing moved into the center of the hollow and crouched down, her haunches raised. "Now come at me."

"What?!"

"You heard me, come at me!" Obeying her mentor, Stormpaw leaped at her mentor, claws sheathed. Before Stormpaw could even land at hit, Dovewing spun around and used her hind paws to push Stormpaw away.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Dovewing walked over to where Stormpaw landed.

"That move was called a Back-kick. It's a very simple to use and is handy when you have an enemy running at you; now you try." Crouching down, haunches raised, Stormpaw prepared for her mentor to attack. As quick as lightning, Dovewing sprang at Stormpaw with her claws sheathed. As quick as she could, Stormpaw spun around and used her hind legs to push her mentor away. Stunned, Dovewing got up. "Good job, I don't think I could have done better myself." Stormpaw raised her head, happy that she performed the move right on her first try.

"Are you going to teach me something else?"

Dovewing looked up at the sky and tasted the air. The sun was starting to disappear behind the tree line.

"No, not today; now we're going to head back to camp and you can start cleaning out the Elder's Den so they can have something comfortable to sleep on."

"Awww, but I did that yesterday and the day before!"

"Are you saying you don't like serving and helping those warriors that spent their lives defending this clan," Dovewing mewed eyeing her apprentice.

"No of course not!" Stormpaw mewed, shifting uncomfortably under her mentor's hard stare. "I just thought I could hunt for them before I head back and while there eating I could clean their beds.

"Well then you better hurry up, it will be dark soon." Nodding, Stormpaw ran off into the woods, in search of food.


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Hey Stormpaw!" Stormpaw looked up from where she was sitting under Highledge to see Robinpaw bounding up to her.

"Hi Robinpaw, everything ok?"

"Oh ya everything's fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out hunting in the woods.

"Ummm, ok but let me check with Dovewing, did you ask Poppyfrost if it was ok?" Robinpaw looked down shifting her paws.

"Actually no, she said that because I was only a moon away from becoming a warrior that I could go off and hunt on my own. I just had to let her know when I was leaving."

"Oh ok, well did you?"

"I will when we go to leave now hurry up! I want to go hunting!"

"Ok ok, calm down." Stormpaw got up and headed towards the Medicine Den where Dovewing was talking to Leafpool.

"Dovewing, have you had any signs from Starclan?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I know you've been blessed by Starclan, and I've had these strange dreams of dogs." _Dogs?! Maybe she's been having the same dreams as me!._ Stormpaw ducked into the bush next to the den and listened.

"I'm sorry I haven't had any signs. Besides, you're the Medicine Cat; shouldn't you know what it means?"

"I wish I did," Leafpool mewed confused. "All that was shown to me was the sound of dogs snarling and the screams of terrified cats. I tried to find the cats, but when I went looking for them I ran into Firestar and all he said was _only the eye of the storm can tell what is to come." That's the same dream I had! But what's the eye of the storm?_

"I'm sorry Leafpool; if Starclan comes to me I'll let you know." Dovewing mewed, resting the tip of her tail on her friends shoulder.

"There's one more thing Dovewing; do you remember when Ebonyclaw lived here?" _Ebonyclaw?_

"Yes I do, but he's been gone for moons."

"Yes well he told me the exact same prophecy seeking an answer. Unfortunately I could not provide one and he went off searching for the answer on his own."

"Ok but I don't understand why your telling me this, why not Bramblestar?" Leafpool looked up.

"Dovewing, you have the power to see and hear things from far away. I was hoping you could find Ebonyclaw and see if he's found anything."

"I'll try but…"

"Why are you hiding?" Startled, Stormpaw spun around and saw Ravenpaw crouching beside her.

"Gosh, you nearly scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry," he mewed jokingly. "But why are you eavesdropping on Leafpool and Dovewing?"

"Look I'll tell you later, right now I have to ask Dovewing something. Besides shouldn't you be out practising with the new apprentices." The joking gleam in his amber eyes faded.

"Fine, if you're in such a rush! I wanted to tell you something important but if you're too busy I guess I just won't tell you." Furious, he dashed out of the bushes. _I'm sorry Ravenpaw; I just have other things on my mind right now._ Slowly, Stormpaw stepped out of the bushes and followed Leafpool into the Medicine Cat Den.

"Leafpool, could I talk to you?"

"Ah, Stormpaw, I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy right now."

"I know but this is important." Leafpool turned around from her pile of herbs, giving Stormpaw a curious glance. "I overheard the conversation you and Dovewing had and I think I should tell you that I've had the exact same dream as well."

"You have!" Leafpool shot straight up from where she was sitting and walked over to Stormpaw, studying her from head to toe. "Only the eye of the storm can tell what is to come…Stormpaw!"

"What, what are you talking about?" Distracted, Leafpool started pacing in circles.

"It's her, it must be her! But why, what can she do? Oh Starclan, show me what you mean!" Leafpool mewed so quietly, Stormpaw could barely hear her.

"Leafpool, what are you talking about? What about me?" Letting out a sigh, Leafpool turned to face Stormpaw again.

"Look, I'm not sure what any of this means yet but I believe Starclan has chosen you to save this clan."

"What do you mean? How can I save Thunderclan?"

"I don't know Stormpaw, but I believe this is also connected to Ebonyclaw, since he had the exact same dream you had."

"But I heard you tell Dovewing that Ebonyclaw left the clan moons ago, how can he help us?"

"I can't say for sure, but Starclan has spoken to both of you and I believe it's your destiny to go out and find Ebonyclaw."

"But I'm only an apprentice; I still have my training to finish! You had the dream to, why can't you go?" Leafpool took her tail and placed it gentle on Stormpaw's shoulders.

"I'm needed here, to look after the clan." Leafpool stood up and headed towards the entrance of her den. "Come, we must speak with Bramblestar." Following Leafpool out of the den, they headed towards Highrock where Bramblestar's den was located just above it, in a cave. _I can't believe this is happening! Am I really meant to save this clan? And what about Ebonyclaw, how does he fit into all of this?_

As Leafpool and Stormpaw approached Bramblestar's den; Stormpaw noticed Robinpaw sitting beside the fresh kill pile, still waiting for her.

"Hey Stormpaw," Robinpaw mewed, "Are you coming hunting?" Stormpaw shook her head and continued to follow Leafpool, leaving Robinpaw dropping her tail in disappointment.

"Bramblestar," Leafpool mewed into the den, "May we come in?"

"Sure Leafpool, what's on your mind?" Together, Leafpool and Stormpaw entered the den and sat down by the entrance.

"Bramblestar," Leafpool began, "Do you remember when Ebonyclaw left in search for answers to the prophecy he'd been given?" Bramblestar sat up in his nest, more interested now.

"Yes I do, but why are you bringing that up now? Has Starclan told you something?"

"Not me but Stormpaw." Leafpool flicked her tail at Stormpaw, signalling her to approach Bramblestar. "She has told me the exact same dream that Ebonyclaw had and I believe the prophecy "only the eye of the storm can tell what is to come" refers to her. I believe it is her destiny to save this clan." Bramblestar looked down at Stormpaw, considering what Leafpool had told him.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Starclan has chosen an apprentice to save this clan." Looking back at Leafpool he added, "You believe she needs to go out and find Ebonyclaw don't you?" Leafpool nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Then I need time to consider this, Stormpaw I want you to continue focusing on your training and I will let you know what my decision is." Nodding her head, Stormpaw backed out of the den and went looking for Robinpaw. She looked around the gorge but couldn't see her anywhere. _She must have gone hunting on her own._ Looking around more she spotted Ravenpaw entering and exiting the Elder's Den, with moss in his mouth._He must be cleaning their dens._

"Stormpaw, there you are! Stormpaw turned around to see Dovewing walking up to her, "you missed a whole morning of training! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Dovewing, I had to talk to Leafpool about something."

"Oh really, about what?" Dovewing mewed, eyeing Stormpaw suspiciously.

"I can't say,"

"Well, until you've learned to respect your mentor you'll be spending the rest of the day helping Ravenpaw clean the Elder's Den."_Great, first I find out I might be the only one to save the clan and now I'm being punished! Ugh, plus I have to work with that arrogant Ravenpaw!_ Dropping her tail, Stormpaw headed towards the Elder's Den, where Ravenpaw was still clearing out the old moss bedding.

"Hi Ravenpaw," Ravenpaw looked around and turned to see Stormpaw approach him.

"What do you want," he mewed annoyed. "I thought you were too busy to talk to me."

"Look I was busy; I didn't mean to be rude."

"Well you certainly made your point," He mewed turning his attention back to the moss pile he was collecting for the elder's.

"Well I'm here to help you for the rest of the day so we might as well talk to each other."

"You don't need to talk to clean out a den." With one final glance at Stormpaw, he picked up his moss and entered the den. As he was leaving Stormpaw could see hurt in his amber eyes.

"Stormpaw… Only the eye of the Storm can tell what is to come." Stormpaw looked around to see where the voices were coming from. All she could see was the dark forest surrounding her, the fog rolling in.

"Firestar, is that you? Tell me what I need to do! What are you trying to warn me about!"

"You must find the cat that left long ago, searching for answers."

"Do you mean Ebonyclaw? But how can I find him? I don't even know where he went?"

"You must follow the path where our ancestors once walked, back to where the stars used to shine." Firestar's voice started to fade away and Stormpaw could feel rushing water beneath her paws; she turned around and saw a blue furred she-cat fall over a cliff, dragging a huge dog over with her.

"Hang on Bluestar, I'm coming!" In a flash, Stormpaw saw Firestar jump over the cliff where the blue she-cat fell; the other dogs behind him running in fear. _What is this place? What's happening?_ As quickly as the vision appeared, it was gone and Stormpaw could she Firestar emerge from the foggy forest, repeating the same words, "You must find the cat that left long ago, searching for answers. You must follow the path where our ancestors once walked, back to where the stars used to shine." As Firestar started to fade away he mewed one last sentence, "Only one cat can help you on this journey, when the time comes, you'll know who."

Stormpaw woke up startled; _I must go to where the stars used to shine, but where is that?_ Looking around the den, Stormpaw could see Emberpaw and Robinpaw sleeping side by side, but Ravenpaw's nest was empty, _He must still be at the gathering_. Slowly she stepped out of the den, trying to be careful not to wake anyone and looked up into the night sky. The stars were shinning and the moon was as full and bright as the sun. Stormpaw looked over towards the Elder's Den. _If anyone knows where our ancestors once walked, Graystripe would know._Stormpaw made her way over to the den and poked her head inside. She could see Graystripe and Millie cuddled together in the corner by the den's entrance. With her tail, Stormpaw flicked his ear. Drowsy, Graystripe opened his eye; yawning he mewed.

"Stormpaw, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to wake you but we need to talk. Do you think you could come outside?" Nodding Graystripe struggled to stand up, his ribs and backbone showing through his fur.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Looking away from his ribs, Stormpaw glanced up at him.

"I remember you'd tell stories of how you and Firestar shared so many adventures together."

"Yes but this is hardly the time for a story, it's the middle of the night."

"No no, it's nothing like that it's just well…Firestar came to me in a dream and he showed me an old battle of him with these dogs and then a blue-furred she cat fell over a cliff dragging one of the dogs with her. I was wondering if you knew what it meant." Suddenly Graystripe's gaze became clouded and Stormpaw could sense overwhelming grief coming off of him. "Graystripe what's wrong? Do you know what he showed me?" Graystripe wrapped his tail around his paws and looked back up at Stormpaw, grief clouding his eyes.

"Yes…I do. The dream he showed you was from a battle that happened many many moons ago, back when he and I were still young warriors. Our camp was being threatened by a pack of dogs that Tigerstar sent after us and at the time Bluestar was our leader. We lost many cat's that day but because of Bluestar's sacrifice, the dogs never returned again."

"So the blue-furred she-cat I saw in my dream, that was Bluestar!" Graystripe nodded his head.

"But I don't know why Firestar would show you that dream though, it happened moons ago."

"Well that wasn't all he showed me. He also said that I must find the cat who left long ago, searching for answers, and that I must follow the path where our ancestors once walked, back to where the stars used to shine." Graystripe looked at Stormpaw, eyes widening.

"He said those words, back to where the stars used to shine!"

"Yes why?"

"He must want you to return to where the clan once lived, back to where it all began!"

"But why me, I don't even know how to get there." Graystripe started pacing and looked up into the stars."

"I don't know what Starclan has planned for you but you must return to where we came from, back to the forest. As for how to get there; I can lead you to the Tribe of Rushing Water and from there you will have to find your way."

"I can't ask you to make that tri; you're too…too…"

"…too weak…too old; I may be old but I can make one last trip before I join Starclan. Besides, it has been so long since I've seen my son, Stormfur." Stormpaw nodded her head, glad that she had the support of a senior warrior. _Maybe Graystripe was the cat Firestar meant for me to take on my journey._"Before we go we must tell Bramblestar."

"Wait…we're going now?"

"Yes we must, if there's one thing I've learned from Firestar it's that once Starclan has sent a message it must not be ignored, we must find this cat Firestar speaks of!" Suddenly, Graystripe turned his attention to the entrance of the camp, "Look Bramblestar is back, I will speak with him and hopefully we can leave by Sun-high tomorrow." Stormpaw watched as Graystripe made his way over to Bramblestar, together the two cats started to head for the Leader's Den as Leafpool followed behind.


End file.
